


金灯藤

by LMBF



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMBF/pseuds/LMBF
Relationships: all罗云熙, 吴磊/罗云熙, 奥利奥 - Relationship, 翻云覆宇 - Relationship, 胡歌/罗云熙, 陈飞宇/罗云熙, 飞云系 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	金灯藤

我怀疑我现在的妈妈不是我真正的，生理上的母亲。首先，她的乳房很硬，翘起来的，没有哺乳过的熟透的痕迹。第二，她说话声音从来都是轻柔而粘腻的，仿佛纤细的喉管连空气都无法承载。最后，我们只相差了12岁，她如何生的我。  
她不是一个理想的母亲。我决定，要找出我想要的那个答案。

她没有工作，在家做一些无滋无味的餐食。很会讨好我的父亲，毕竟我家的仆人都是曾经国宴的厨师，实在用不到她。我的父亲却很受用她的侍奉，每一口都要她挟着象牙筷喂到嘴里。他并没有老到手握不住筷子，反而就在前天，我刚看他举起手枪，精确地点了一个五米外的人头。鲜血在夜空中炸开，他用丝帕擦了擦脸上不存在的血迹。冲我微笑，仿佛是一个优秀的教育家。想到我五六岁时，第一次看他杀人，吐了一晚上，折腾得睡不着。母亲抱着我，用小小的乳头去安抚我苦涩的嘴巴。我好像说了，我怕。她亲吻我的脸颊，用手指摩挲那上面的一颗小痣。她用暗哑的声音说，不怕，不怕，有妈妈在，你永远都是安全的。  
而现在，我可以用一把猎枪，一枪就射倒成年的母熊，甚至她的肚子里还有一只小的。我把熊给妈妈看，她没有夸我。她把我斩下的母熊头放到它原来的位置，然后把小熊放进母熊的怀里，用火把它们烧了个干净。多残忍啊，本来做成标本，物尽其用，死了还要遭火烧的罪。她却念叨，要在风里自由的。伪善，形容我的这个母亲最为恰当。  
她并不是我父亲最爱的那一个，是个让人嗤之以鼻的情人。我的父亲，是港口城市最伟大的男子汉，他的小老婆们自是像花一样开在他身旁，春色满园。可是他只有两个儿子，一个是我，一个就是那个军官之后的正妻之子。父亲，是极讨厌小孩子的。以至于，我在整个童年，见到他不超过半天。他来我们的郊区别墅，大多数时间是来艹我母亲的。他很高大，压在娇小又瘦弱的母亲身上，我很多时候只能透过门缝，看到母亲的一双脚。很小，圆润，晶莹，像幼鹿的鹿茸。我很想咬一口。我是喜欢咬妈妈的。她的皮肉太薄了，那些透明皮肤下缓慢流淌的血管，会激发我想吃肉的欲望。她有时候会流血，但也只是合起手来求求我，饶了她。我说我长了新牙，阴森森的一对虎齿，在最娇嫩的兔子腹部磨牙吮血。  
我要用很多篇幅来描写我母亲的叫床，她最是淫荡。她不敢出声，怕吵到我。咬碎了的呻吟散了一床，又化成气温蔓延在整个屋子里。将沾满露珠的树莓碾碎成浆，然后洒在可怜的生蚝上，尝起来大概是这样的。每次和父亲做完爱，母亲的左手上都会有牙印。她自己咬的，就是不肯出声。又笨又不乖的女人，她的声音即使如何忍住，都会刺激到我的耳膜。这大概就是母子间的心有灵犀吧。说着，她又像我真的母亲了。  
再说起来，有一天她终于叫出口了。父亲走了，她跪在卫生间清理。我衔着牙刷走进去，她翘着个光溜溜的屁股大惊出声。像一只要被宰了的天鹅。我抬起脚，用脚趾捅进了她的穴里。冰凉的精液立马涌了上来，我想着，我曾经也是这些东西吗？没劲透了，她不敢出声，把我推开，小声地说：“宝宝，快出去。”我的小鸟都20cm了，她还叫我宝宝。蠢女人。  
我伸手去捏她的小奶子，刚洗过澡，有点涩。她在瞪着双大眼睛挣扎，我轻而易举地就能把她推到浴室墙上。很快，她因为冷，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。又或是因为怕我。总而言之，这样太好了。这样她更像个人，而不是歌瓷器般的二太太。她乳房的形状有点好笑，不大但尖尖的，向上翘起来。我可以一只手捏住两个，还能腾出一只手掐着她的脖子。她腾空得蹬着两只脚，鼻尖眼角，还有脚趾头都红了起来。我把他摁进还留有泡沫的洗澡水里，她的脸在水里冒起一串串气泡。我终于吃到了她的脚，脚面很高，像是裹足的女人。留有沐浴液的苦味，其实不好吃。但很滑嫩，一个大门不出二门不迈被包养的女人，脚必然很滑嫩。我吃了好一会，从脚尖到脚腕，全都是青青紫紫。她挣扎不动了，我才想起，她的头还被摁在水里。我居高临下地看着她缺氧泛青的小脸蛋，想着妈妈真适合紫色。全身都要是这种青紫才漂亮。我深吸了一口气，探头去水里吻她。她以前就给我讲过睡美人，白雪公主的故事，女人啊，总是安安静静等待人开启的样子最美了。  
她似乎憋气久了，还是没醒来。我抱她去地摊上，好好地端详她的肉体。成卷的头发，臃肿的卧蚕，印着我手印的脖子，被嘬红的乳头，平坦下凹的小腹，两腿之间丰腴的穴。我伸手掐住她的大腿，去闻了一下她的生殖器。有骚味的，像是刚出生的小猫被放在太阳底下蒸了三遭。有很多水，沾在了我的鼻子上。我挥手打了一下，肉嘟嘟得还颤了颤。于是，我更生气了。我用拳头打了好几下，把妈妈都疼醒了。  
她瞪着一双含泪的眼睛看着我，似乎有很多不解。我最烦她这幅样子，哀怨的眼神。她明明在那小子的生日礼上不是这幅样子。哦，我说的是那个我父亲的正牌儿子。都十八了从不知道自己爹做得什么营生， 在美国长大，总一副单纯甜心的样子。不提了。  
就现在，她张开嘴巴几次，跟我说：“小磊，不要闹。”  
在她看来，我只会闹。我脱了自己的裤子，把生殖器掏出来。很硬，我果然是太久没发泄了。  
她怕极了挣扎着从我两腿间往外爬，我看着她快要摸到门把手，才攥着她的脚拖回来。她怕极了，我知道她怕什么。怕伦理道德，更怕我那个变态父亲。他很讨厌我，小时候几次想杀了我。我不知道为什么，有一次是我过生日许愿，我说以后想做个警察，保护妈妈。他笑着看我吹熄了蜡烛，黑暗中攥住了我的手。我摸到一个坚硬的，冰冷的东西，我还没反应过来是什么。只听砰的一声，在我耳边炸开。灯打开，送我上学的司机高大的身躯，躺在一片血里。他的粉红色的脑浆，像生日蛋糕上的草莓酱，只是还冒着热气。我才看向我的手里，是一把手枪。父亲放开我的手，笑眯眯说：糟糕，杀人犯可做不了警察了。  
啊，我是说过的。这是我第一次看他杀人，也是我第一次杀人。  
那时候的母亲就像我现在抱着他般抱着我，不过她因为害怕而颤抖，而我现在是因为兴奋而颤抖着。我亲亲她的耳朵：小磊长大了，要给妈咪喂奶。  
我将阴茎塞入她的嘴里，她的唇很丰厚，口腔内的肌肉裹得我很紧。我的手握住她小小的头颅，往自己的胯下送。她嘴角扯烂了，眼泪珍珠般往下坠。那一刻，我薅住她的头发向后拉，让她的脸毫无保留地迎接对她哺育之恩的回馈。精液被盛在她的眼窝里，红的，白的，以及粘在一起的簇簇睫毛。妈妈像我的娃娃。  
我松开她，居高临下地看她躺在那里，失魂落魄，又像小鹿一样迷茫。我想到母亲的处女膜，该是怎么被丑陋得捅开。她那天哭得有今天更委屈吗？

我跟她说：妈咪，不要哭了。小磊又没有做坏事。  
那天之后，我如有神助。端了宁安区那片风月场，父亲和别人共享的地盘。我冲到那个人家里，一枪轰烂了那位不知天高地厚的合作伙伴的一家三口。大理石地板上肉块散落一地，人肉刺身，新鲜得冒热气。手下跟我说，他的小女儿今晚回家。我才懊悔，应该留着那对父母好好看看，自己女儿做血喷泉的样子。我在他们厨房看到有奶油味的可乐，自己都没喝过。于是端着坐在沙发上等那个归家的女孩。高大的座钟响起来真好听，像死神在倒数。门开了，一双纤细的手先出现。我已开火，门和门后的娇贵花朵全都冒出焦香，手下笑道：铁板烧。  
好一顿大餐。  
我吹着口哨，走在夜色中。风凉飕飕地，我从没像今天这么痛快。

父亲很快就知道了。在众多弟兄中克制住想抽我的冲动，有个叔叔夸我，比父亲当年也不逊色。我知道，那块地是我的了。  
而最令人心旷神怡的是，那个女孩竟然是父亲那个美国小王子的未婚妻。我竟然不小心杀了自己的弟妹，他要如何感谢我呐。

我后来上了我的妈妈，从后面，从前面，弄了她整整一夜。我感觉自己都虚脱了。我把枪插进她可怜兮兮的小穴里，哭着跟妈妈撒娇说我枪都握不稳了。她没有反应，张着眼睛尸体一般。她到最后都没像A片里常说的那样，说什么我是你的妈妈啊，我们不可以这样。  
所以，她肯定不是我的母亲，该是我的妻子。  
她变成了我和我父亲示威的武器。拿到整个南区的那晚，我给她背上写了我的名字，十天半个月都别想洗掉。那样很美，我又摁着她来了一次。我想父亲该明白了，我想要他的一切。  
除了他从来没给过我的父爱。那玩意太恶心了，比他变白的阴毛还恶心。

父亲不再见我，我去拿枪的时候，忽然那个小王子来接待我了。  
他穿了一身订制的西装，正在吃起司蛋糕。像个傻逼。可我嘴里还是要兄友弟恭。但他比我能装，告别的时候他说：哥哥，我刚猎了一些兔子，送你和小妈吃。  
什么时候，那个女人成了他的小妈。  
他倒是脸皮很厚，那晚我们三人坐在长桌前。他一点也不见外地教我们祈祷，我嘴里胡说一通：王母娘娘孙大圣让我明天吃饭没有倒胃口的人掺合。我说的大声，他应该听到了，但还是笑眯眯的手握刀叉开始切肉。妈妈切好给我递来，我用筷子夹在白饭上吃。期间他说了几句笑话，妈妈有跟着笑。我不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。但无意中听到父亲要他去南美。  
我忽然什么都懂了。那是最值钱的买卖。果然是正牌儿子，也不怕这座金山他没本事吞。之后，我很费力番力气，打听好了他第一次交易。  
果然是个手无缚鸡之力的贵公子，货被抢走的时候连枪都射不准。作为哥哥，我想着该教他如何射击。一枪废了他的右臂，但他学习能力不错，还是个该死的左撇子。很快一枪擦着我的脸飞过，给我的漂亮脸蛋上留了条疤。小畜生。  
因为脸上的痕迹，我在妈妈那呆了两个礼拜，只能指挥手下办事。但手下毕竟是我快十年的兄弟了，吞并事业有条不紊。而躺在母亲的温柔乡里，我更是乐不思蜀。妈咪好温顺，现在俨然已经是我的乖猫猫了。她甚至每天会读故事给我听，一些她一直喜欢的侦探小说。我老是等不得她读完，就想把她抱上床。她就会用柔若无骨的双手抵住我的胸口，问我：宝贝，你听懂了吗？  
我哪有耐心和她打哑谜，只哼哼在她身上拱啊拱。

好了之后，我回我的地盘巡视。二把手笑得一脸谄媚，说有一个好消息，一个更好的消息。家里最值钱的跨国生意已经完全被攥着我们的手里了，另一个是那位长子，吓得回美国治病了。我觉得我的时机到了，父亲节，天热的向下流火，我想我的父亲该去地底下乘乘凉了。  
我们一家三口，坐在那张长桌上。母亲穿了一条很美的绿色连衣裙，而我和父亲分别坐在桌子两头。我举起可乐，敬父亲。  
他笑了笑，拉扯起一副下垂的英俊面皮。  
桌子中间母亲装饰了一个又高又大的花篮，弄得我看不清父亲的脸。她坐在他身边给他喂粥。我让手下把蛋糕摆上来，点燃蜡烛，熄灭灯。  
是时候了，我扣动了扳机。安静的等待那声头骨破碎的声响。他早该死了。第一桩罪，就是逼我叫了这么多年爸爸，却从没有一刻把我当做他的儿子。  
他把我当一只癞皮狗，再低贱不过了。  
为什么，我不懂。人人都当我是条狗，连那个送我上下学的司机，也会偷着跟厨娘嘲笑我是野种。我有妈妈，我为什么会是野种。  
他飞到美国去给正牌儿子过生日前一晚，把我的母亲摁在这张桌子上艹了一整晚。他看着我的成绩单，笑我是个猪脑子，还上什么学。最令我愤怒的是，他不把我放在眼里。无论我做好做坏，他丝毫不关心。为什么，我为什么会存在。我只为母亲存在吗？  
我很生气，气到不知道为何这一秒的黑暗如此漫长，那声枪迟迟未响。灯亮起来，父亲笑着露出一副洁白无瑕的牙齿。  
我竟然失败了，我大概是被人出卖了。  
父亲嘴唇微微动了起来，我知道恶毒的话马上要啐到我脸上了。  
他说：“狗儿子……”  
然后脸色瞬间青紫，头砸在了大理石桌面上。血不急不慢地蔓延开来。  
空气中血的鲜甜衬出一股若有若无的苦杏仁味儿。我只是用手蒙住我母亲的眼睛，她似乎被吓傻了，浑身冰冷得像一尊白玉菩萨。

他的葬礼举办的像皇帝驾崩，可他不过是堆臭气熏天的肉。我大大咧咧地坐在他生前最爱的沙发上，看他的那位尊贵的正妻面色惨白得维持着贵妇人的姿态。而我只知道，他死的第一晚我就杀了遗产律师，而后轻而易举借着清正的风气把这位尊贵女性的长官父亲撸下了马。我说的是真的撸下了马。先倒台后杀，死在大马路上。一周两场白事，我那位弟弟，变成了他妈的拐杖。  
孤儿寡母在迷雾里踽踽独立的样子，很荒唐又好笑。  
而我要过20岁的生日了，死爹娶母，再没有这么热闹的生日了。  
我清晨从母亲的怀里醒来，她的小乳尖被我叼了一夜，肿得像一颗小樱桃。她笑着问我：宝宝，怕不怕疼？  
我好久没见她这么笑了，真的是开心吧。  
我不怕疼，我生下来就不会怕。  
她问我想要什么？  
我说，一切都是我的了，还有什么可要的呐？  
她眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎坚持要等一个答案。  
我说：大概是一只小狗吧。真的，活生生的，吃肉的小狗。  
她说好。

晚上，我们来码头吃饭。这片象征着父亲财富的源头之地，空气中是汽油的味道。  
母亲穿着一身白衣，坐在一颗小小的蛋糕后面等我。  
我吻吻她的额头。  
她说，该许愿了。  
我说：我想知道你到底是不是我的母亲？  
她笑笑：你不是一直都知道吗？  
我知道什么呐？我想到一个下雨天，她坐在屋子里喝茶，而我站在花园里淋雨。我问她：妈妈去哪了。  
她是怎么回答的呐？那个人是她吗？  
我不知道。记忆混乱得像一锅粥。  
她举起一只小狗，毛绒绒的，舌头湿答答的。我听到小狗跟我说：你的妈妈死了。  
我的妈妈为什么死了。那我面前的是谁呐？  
然后我就昏了过去。我仿佛看见了一地的白花，男人指着另一个男人说，以后她就是你的母亲。奶妈冲过来，捂住我的眼睛大喊，不要看。天花板上有根绳子，吊着个红指甲的女人。我听到一个孩子，大叫，妈妈。我听到那个男人说，怪我，所以从今以后我是你的母亲。等你长大了，杀了那个男人。杀了他，为你妈妈报仇。  
为谁报仇，谁是妈妈。  
所有画面燃烧起来，我抬起头，看到一眼望不到底的枪口。我的美国弟弟，用左手举着枪看我。他有些矜持的颤抖，而母亲还坐在那，温柔地喝一杯茶。  
我觉得不对。妈咪爱我如眼珠，而我爱她如乳牙。她冲我举了举杯，说了cheers。  
然后我的世界只剩一声轰鸣。  
小狗大概在舔我的脑仁，母亲是怎么认识那个废物弟弟的。她为什么抛下了我。  
我的眼睛已经没了，但我仿佛看见那个母亲挽着弟弟走远， 而弟弟的背后缠满了菟丝花。他肯定在笑，他不懂。菟丝花从不为了依赖，她爱杀戮。

妈咪不是我生理上的母亲，她大概应该说是个瘦弱的男人。她爬满我的身体。她可以杀我，但我相信他也爱我。我的死亡，她的杀戮都不是我们故事中最重要的事情。有一件很重要的事，我忘了。我忘了让她尝尝我的骨头，我的血，我想，真的想，去她的肚子里走一遭。


End file.
